


Alone Together

by FairythePigeon (Me_aGlorifiedPigeon)



Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Camping, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, M/M, Rain, Remus is the best wingman and he's not even there, Roman is trying to guess Deceit's name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_aGlorifiedPigeon/pseuds/FairythePigeon
Summary: D's best friend, and Roman's brother, has played on their pride. Now they're stuck in the woods, forced to camp to prove a point. Alone. Well, alone together, that is.Fluffuary Day 9 - Roceit!!!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618432
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Alone Together

"Dartagnan, my nail fucking  _ broke _ !" Roman cried out from the other side of the camp ground. D rolled his eyes and looked across the campfire at Roman's half assembled tent.

"That's not my name, try again," D called. Roman pouted.

"Why can't you help me with my tent?" Roman whined. "Broken nails hurt like a bitch, you know."

"Maybe because we're supposed to be proving to your brother that we can spend a weekend on our own in the wild?" D scowled. "I didn't even know  _ you _ were going to be here!"

"Oh, what  _ Desperaux _ , you don't want to hang out with me?" Roman's pout intensified.

"Now, I never said that," D said reasonably. "And, that's not my name."

"Then you'll help me out, Damocles?" Roman pleaded. D grimaced.

"Damocles? Like the guy with the sword hanging over his head?" D asked.

"Yes? Yes, that sounds right," Roman nodded.

"That's  _ not _ my name," D stated.

"Well, then tell me your name. Remus only ever calls you DD, and that's  _ charming _ , sure, but I wanna know!" Roman went right back to pouting.

"You only want to know because it's secret," D huffed. "That's not any reason for me to tell you."

"What, you don't like me, Damascus?" Roman's pout was honestly very hard to stand guard against.

"I like you better than Remus," D informed with a heavy lilt. Roman snorted, and a smile flashed across his face.

"Oh, really?" He asked.

"It's not a miraculous feat, your brother is quite unlikable," D commented.

"Oh, but you  _ like _ Remus!" Roman insisted. "I mean, you've been friends since the first grade!"

"And yet, it's so odd that my best friend's baby brother  _ still _ doesn't know my real name. How fascinating! Maybe it's because I don't want you to know," D stated bluntly, as he finished fastening the tent cover over the lime green hideous thing he borrowed from Remus.

"Oh, but I wouldn't make fun of you!" Roman assured.

"You called my step brother Virgin for three months. You can see why I don't believe you," D snorted. Roman scoffed, offended.

"I was thirteen! I didn't know shit, you're going to judge me by actions I have long since made up for!?" Roman complained.

"Well they were very hurtful actions, you know," D said easily. "Excuse me, I'm going to step out of the sun in my tent now, and read a book."

Roman pouted again, looking at his own disassembled tent, then to D's, and back to his own. D almost gave in and went over to help him, but instead he did as he had said he would and entered his tent, cracking open a book he'd brought with him. Why did Roman have to be so  _ adorably _ hopeless?

It wasn't that Roman couldn't camp. The man could build a fire, fish three different ways, and identify all kinds of edible and poisonous plants. He'd practically lived in the wilderness with his older brother Remus when their mother was alive. But then of course their mother died of cancer, and they were sent to live with their father, a rich high society man.

D had been Remus' constant lifeline during the transition, but he didn't really hear how Roman took it all. It wasn't until he and Remus met again in college that D even saw Roman, and by then the boy was practically unrecognizable.

The wild child that had been near identical to his elder brother was gone, replaced by- well, D could usually admit when someone was beautiful, but he refused to give Roman the satisfaction, that damn  _ narcissist _ .

D could practically  _ hear _ Remus goading his brother to come out here when he thought about it.

_ You don't even remember anything Mama taught us! _ He probably said.

Being stuck out here with the younger of the pair certainly shouldn't have been as big a surprise as it was.

"Dammit!" Roman cried out, and D unzipped his tent, looking out.

"What's wrong?" D asked.

"I'm missing a beam!" Roman scowled, tossing the empty storage bag on top of the half assembled tent.

" Well, that's no good," D hummed. Roman looked up.

"And it's going to rain tonight," he proclaimed. D raised his eyebrows and climbed out of his tent, looking up at the sky.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, there's some rain clouds over that way that the wind is blowing over here," Roman explained, gesturing towards a distant dark shadow in the sky.

"The wind isn't blowing in this direction," D said. There wasn't much wind at all, really.

"The higher currents are, see which way the clouds are moving? It's going to rain tonight," Roman said decisively. D frowned, and he looked at the disassembled tent, and his own for a second.

"Well, pack up your disaster tent, then. You can stay the night with me," D offered. Roman grinned.

"Thank you! Oh! I'll make dinner, what did you pack, we can pool our food?" Roman asked.

"Ah. Burger patties, hot dogs. Nothing very fancy," D informed. Roman snorted.

"It's camping. The fanciest thing out here should be me," He proclaimed. D smiled.

"Oh, most certainly."

"I mostly brought things to prepare fish with, some vegetables, and my camping grill, but it's a bit late in the day to try and catch a meal. So how about burgers for dinner?" Roman asked. D nodded. "Great, I'll cook. Could you set up my sleeping bag in your tent?"

D looked over towards where Roman's car was parked, about thirty feet up the hillside from their camp site, in a small dirt lot. It was a beautiful burgundy pickup truck, the back filled with supplies, a tarp stretched over the back.

Remus hadn't tossed them into the deep end. It was a national park with a couple stores that sold some basic supplies, and people camping nearby. There were boat rentals across the lake, and there was a fishing zone nearby. Hell, they could've rented a cabin, but Virgil had called cabins "glam-ping", and Remus had latched onto the idea.

Honestly, D was starting to think Remus only hung out with him to terrorize his baby step-brother. Though, to be fair, D had spent most of his time at Remus' house as a teenager hoping to bump into Roman.

D set up the second sleeping bag, and Roman began preparing some burgers. After eating, Roman began to lock up all the food and bundle it up in a bag. D began to pack away Roman's unfinished tent, watching through the corner of his eye as Roman hefted the food into a tree, muscles straining and shirt riding up.

It started to rain at the same time as the sun was setting, the clouds coming from the east and startling D from watching the opposite side of the sky turn pink.

He yelped as a light drizzle rapidly got heavier, and heard Roman laugh out loud, calling over to him. "To the tent!"

D scrambled for the tent, and jumped through the open door. Roman zipped it up behind him, still laughing.

"You're soaked, here," Roman offered, holding out a large fluffy towel. D frowned and snatched it, quickly drying himself off.

"You seem dry," D huffed.

"I was putting some towels in here when I felt the first few drops," Roman explained. "You want to play a card game?"

"What do you want to play?" D asked, trying his best to sound uninterested.

"Do you know Bullshit?" Roman asked.

"Indeed, my poker face is exquisite," D informed. Roman slid the cards out of the box easily, and smirked.

"Isn't your face  _ always _ exquisite?" Roman asked. Internally, D was screaming, but he wasn't lying when he said his poker face was good.

"Aww, are you crushing on big brother's best friend?" D teased.

"Oh, some friend Remus is. He was just going to make you camp out here by yourself. How much experience do you have?" Roman snorted.

"Hey, I have camped before," D protested. Though, he'd only ever camped in his backyard, with Virgil, to prove that their backyard wasn't scary. Roman rolled his eyes, knowing very well what D was referring to by "camping".

Finally, the deck was shuffled and then split between the both of them. As they played, they talked. And when D won, Roman accused him of trickery, so they played again. D won three times before Roman dropped his cards and gave up.

"How are you so good at lying?" Roman demanded.

"Years of being your brother's best friend," D explained with a snort.

"Ah, so you're who kept him out of trouble. Good job, then, Deimos," Roman said, toasting with the water bottle tucked by his pillow. D rolled his eyes.

"That's not my name," D stated.

"Why don't you like your name anyway?" Roman asked.

"Why do  _ you _ like  _ yours _ ?" D demanded. "It's just a title given to you by your parents, it's not a big deal."

"I like Roman because it's regal and charming," Roman stated. "Remus likes his because wolves."

"My name is neither regal nor charming, and it most certainly has nothing to do with wolves," D huffed. Roman laid down and cupped his hands under his head.

It was silent for a long while, the rain pattering against their tent and making the only sounds. D settled into his sleeping bag and reached for his book.

"You know, D, whatever your name is, I'm sure it isn't as bad as you think. I honestly think you could make anything sound good," Roman murmured. D blushed.

"Careful, Roman, wouldn't want to sound like you like me," D joked.

"I  _ do _ like you," Roman murmured. D looked over to him in the dim light of their battery powered lantern. The rain was loud. Roman was propped up on his elbows, looking at D seriously. "I like you a lot."

"Oh. Thank you," D mumbled.

"You're too cute, D," Roman chuckled.

"Deuteronomy," D corrected.

"Huh?" Roman asked.

"M-my name. It's Deuteronomy," D explained, his face burning.

Roman stared at him for a long moment. "What, like the Jewish scriptures?"

D spluttered.

"The Jewish- what- why would that even come to your mind!?" D demanded.

"You're the one whose name is a book in the Torah!" Roman exclaimed defensively.

"Oh my god, just shut up!" D hissed.

"Okay, fine!" Roman said, raising his hands in surrender. They fell into silence again, the rain filling their ears. Finally, "I was right though, you make Deuteronomy sound really good."

"Oh, that's  _ it _ , come here!" D hissed, and he reached over and grabbed that stupid, beautiful man by his collar. He smashed their lips together to kiss that stupid, beautiful mourh and it's stupid, kind words.


End file.
